Bleach Underground
by GardenTool
Summary: AU. Spin-off of NFS:MW. Shinji's got a score to settle with Aizen and they take it to the streets! One-Shot.


Hello! Wonderful to see you've stumbled across this one-shot. This one-shot was inspired by the plain idea of Aizen in a Hawaiian shirt and Shinji with his fringe pulled up with a bow. Other things inspired this wonderful one-shot, but they would be best left unmentioned. Anyways, this was supposed to be a ShinjixMegan Fox pairing, but well, she might sue, so, we decided on a ShinjixOC pairing. The OC being nothing like Megan Fox, btw. .

**Nyte: **OK this is my first attempt at writing a story. but thanks to the encouraging words of my girlfriend, I felt confident enough to publish this. It's a quick spin off inspired by a popular racing game. I hope you guys like it. Please give me your opions, but be gentle cause it's my first time, ok? :3

**Nell:** Yo, y'all may know me or may not, I think I feel mostly nots out there. I'm an old writer here on , but I'm more on the Romance/Mystery Genres side. I'm under the penname ViolentxLove. I beta'd for this fool...'cause I couldn't help but say yes. :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We own some bleach...but that's for our whities. Tite Kubo owns the Bleach Manga/Anime, which we'll desecrate. :D We also don't own Megan Fox, but we do own the OC that is not modeled after Megan Fox. We also do not own Need For Speed: Most Wanted.

* * *

**Bleach Underground**

* * *

Present Day…

…_Challenging Blacklist rival #15_

A secluded industrial park was venue for the race. Hirako Shinji rolled up to the starting line in his perfectly tuned Nissan 350Z. Like a black shadow it crept around the corner and asserted itself as if it knew it was going to win the upcoming race.

A strange looking black man with a very odd pair of sunglasses walked to up to Shinji's passenger side window "Hey how's your ride running?" Tōsen asked before breaking into a suspicious snicker and walking away.

An auburn-haired young woman walked up to his window asking for his pink slip.

"First I'm going to claim your ride, and I'll be taking your woman as well! Be ready for that!" Aizen yelled out of his powerful Ford Mustang.

"What you should do is go see a hair stylist to fix that disaster you call hair!" Shinji replied with a big grin on his face.

"He's running a lot of power so wait for him to shift first and stay focused!" said young woman. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line so don't disappoint me, OK?"

"Well when ya say it like that I guess I have no choice, huh? But don't worry sweetheart, I can take this clown!"

The flag girl walk down in front of the cars signaling that the race was about to begin. Both drivers revved their engines trying to size each other up. Aizen's powerful American machine roared like a demon. Shinji could feel the sound in his chest. His heart sank thinking that Aizen's engine was probably twice the size of his. He gripped his steering wheel as the scantily clad flag girl began the countdown: "3…2…1…GO!"

The race was on and both machines exploded off the starting line in a flurry of smoke. In an instant, both cars were out of sight. Aizen was out in front at first but like a panther stalking its prey, Shinji's Z waited for the perfect moment to overtake Aizen. A taxi car pulled out of a driveway and Aizen had to swerve to avoid it. Shinji took this as a perfect opportunity to take first place, he downshifted and gunned it, shooting passed Aizen's mustang like a bolt of black lightning. As the race progressed the distance between the two rivals increased and the outcome of the race was becoming more and more clear.

Shinji's phone rang. He pressed the speaker to answer it, recognizing the young woman's voice, alert. "Something's wrong with your car! You left a huge oil slick at the starting line; you have to end this race as quick as you can…!"

* * *

Six Days Ago…

…_Entering Karakura Town_

It was about mid day, Shinji was returning to Karakura town after about a month of absence. He stopped at red light, and from out of nowhere, a silver Nissan Silvia pulled up next to him. The driver lowered her window and smiled at him. Shinji's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the beautiful female. He snapped out of his daydream when she began revving her engine at him. She blew him a kiss and winked at him before rolling her window back up. The light turned green and they both bolted off side by side. They raced through the city like two young puppies running through a meadow.

They stopped at a red light. All of a sudden a black and white Corvette stopped in front of them. Before Shinji knew what was going on, the girl in the Silvia was speeding off, leaving him trapped there. A stern looking man with a beard emerged from the car and walked over to his car.

"Boy did you pick the wrong day to race on my streets!" the man boomed, taking a good look at Shinji's car. "Well this is a nice car! Gauges, shifter, is this all for show or is there something more I should know about?"

"Yer a cop?" Shinji asked, shocked.

"Oh no, I'm no cop, I'm a street racers worst nightmare! The name is Officer Sayugawa."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, officer" he replied in an arrogant tone.

"Here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna take your car, then I'm going to take it apart piece by piece to see if it's street legal" the man began. "Street racing in Karakura Town is going down. I've got a beautiful little surprise in store for you guys that's going to tear you apart from the inside out. Why don't you do me a favor and step out of the car?"

Just as he was about to get Shinji out of the car, "All units, a group of street racers was just reported actively evading custody, Units in the area are to clear and provide cover"

"You're lucky punk…don't let me catch you again!" he stated. He then took his key out and grinded it across Shinji's door. "Nice pinstripe" he added before climbing in his car and speeding away.

Shinji then started his car and growled, "Asshole," before driving away.

* * *

Four Days Ago…

…_Cruising The Streets…Looking For A Race_

Shinji was prowling the Streets; he was itching for a race. He came across a young man with silver hair and squinty eyes driving a yellow Toyota Supra at a red light. He revved his engine at him, challenging him to a race. The light turned green and they took off. They tore through the city street at blazing speeds but Shinji was the clear winner of the race. The race led them to a place where a large of amount racers was gathered. Among all the racers there he recognized one, it was Aizen.

"What do we have here?" "Another bolt on wonder boy, looking to get smoked?" Aizen yelled out with a large grin on his face

"Bolt on or not, that ride is hot!" it was that same beautiful that raced Shinji the day he came back to Karakura Town.

She walked over to Shinji's car and leaned against the door. "Faster than anything here," she added, looking at Shinji with a smile on her face.

"You obviously don't know your cars young lady," Aizen replied, with a bothered look on his face

"I know your ride doesn't stand a chance!" She snapped back.

"Five grand, five grand says my man will snuff out this clown"

"Your man? Why don't you race him?"

"Me? I'm not racing this nobody."

"Aizen-sama is number fifteen on the Blacklist. You need to be notorious before you can race anyone one the Blacklist"

"Why don't you make it ten grand?"

"Oh you want to amp this up?" Aizen then takes out his cell phone. "Hello? Yea get me the cops 'cause we got a bunch of guys about to street race down by the docks, send everyone you can, maybe an ambulance too."

Shinji lined up with his opponent, he was an odd-looking guy, he was a dark-skinned man, wearing a pair of strange sunglasses and a ridiculous bandana over his forehead. Aside from looking like a fool, he had a powerful looking Audi A4. The flag girl started the race and they took off. Shortly after the race began Shinji noticed two police cars not too far behind them. He was ahead of the Audi but it was right on his tail, and so were the police. Shinji saw a truck carrying a bunch of new cars coming up ahead. As he passed it he sideswiped it causing it drop its cargo of new cars all over the road. His opponent and the police had no way to get around it. It was sneaky and underhanded but it netted Shinji another victory.

* * *

Two Days Ago…

…_Building Reputation, Winning Races_

Shinji had been racing all night, winning every race he entered. He was about to call it a night when his stomach let loose a growl louder than his car's engine.

"Geez I just realized I have eaten anything" He rolled into a diner where a strange looking man with a very peculiar hat came up to him.

"I've been watching you race, I like your style."

"That's kinda creepy, just walking up to someone, tellin' 'em you like their style. What's yer name?"

"The name's Urahara Kisuke."

"Hirako Shinji."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hirako-san," Urahara said, moving back. "Let me get to the point, I think you have what it takes to climb to the top, however, there's to this than just winning races"

"What's yer point?" Shinji asked slightly bothered.

"I have a deal for you; let me be your _advisor_ as you make your way up the Blacklist"

"Sounds good, but why do you wanna help me? Why don't you just do it yerself?" Shinji asked suspicious.

"Because I think I dislike Aizen just as much as you do."

"Really now, is that the only reason you want me to do it and not you?"

"Well that and I drive a Nissan Cube…it's not exactly Blacklist material"

They both laughed loudly. "Fine, you got yourself a partner," Shinji agreed.

* * *

Present Day…

_…Challenging Blacklist #15_

"Something's wrong with your car! You left a huge oil slick at the starting line; you have to end this race as quick as you can!"

Shinji's eyes widened as he noticed his engine temp was through the roof! His car let a deafening metal screech and shut down. He had lost the race. His precious car now belonged to Aizen. Before long, Aizen showed up with a tow truck to claim his prize.

"Thank you for the car, I knew you weren't cut out to be on the Blacklist."

Shinji just bit his lip. He knew something wasn't right but there was nothing he could do to prove it.

Aizen continued his teasing, "She's all mine now, and I'm going to ride her like you never could."

Shinji clenched his fist, but before he could punch that smug look off Aizen's face, one of Aizen's men yelled out, "Cops!" and everyone began to scatter.

Almost immediately after, police swarmed the area.

Aizen rolled up next to Shinji and said "Bus stop's that way, champ!" he then speed away leaving a cloud of dust.

After the dust cleared, Officer Sayugawa walked up to Shinji and asked, "Where's your fancy ride? Don't answer that, you won't be needing it where you're going."

_

* * *

Some Time Later…_

Shinji stepped out of the Police station and the first thing he saw was that beautiful girl's Silvia.

She lowered the window. "Get in."

He got in the car and they drove off.

"I heard they didn't have enough on you. Kinda hard to nail you for street racing when you don't have a car huh?"

"Yea, I guess losin' my pride 'n joy has its advantages" Shinji said with his hand on his chin, looking out the window.

"Aizen set you up; he messed with your car."

"That son of a bitch! I knew it!" Shinji yelled out, clenching his fists.

"It gets worse, he's number one on the Blacklist…and he used your car to get there."

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna strangle 'im!"

"Well before you do that you're gonna need a new ride."

She handed him the key to a Subaru. "What's this?" Shinji asked.

"It's your new ride"

"You're just giving me a car?! Why?"

"Cause I want you to take down Aizen"

"Who are you anyways? Why are you helping me so much?"

"My name is Shizuka, and I'm helping you because I like you, isn't it obvious?"

Shinji blushed and stayed silent.

"Your new ride is in that warehouse. I'll be seeing you. Later, handsome."

She sped off and left Shinji in front of that what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He stepped inside and found a brand new Subaru Impreza STi sitting in the middle of the warehouse. He climbed inside and started it up.

"Aizen when I get my hands on you I'm gonna get my car back and I'm gonna kick yer ass!"

* * *

Yeah, it is a one-shot with a cliffhanger. We wanted to turn it into a series that has different themes, that'll just make you giggle. Okay, mostly the reason why Aizen wore a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt...and the real reason to Shinji and Aizen's rivalry...that car seriously wasn't it. Anyways, tell us what you think. Drop a line in the review box? Should we go on and make a series? D: No, it won't be all about racing, but it's the main theme. :P Review! See ya!


End file.
